


Games of imagination

by Frankfromwonderland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mysticism, Psychological Drama, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankfromwonderland/pseuds/Frankfromwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого в нашем мире есть свой скелет в шкафу. Вот и Леонид Петрович, главврач элитной психиатрической клиники, за четыре десятка лет накопил немало секретов. Но только они у него совсем не такие невинные, как у большинства людей. Например, собственный сын, запертый им в одной из палат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

\- Здравствуйте, Максим, вы сегодня какой-то бледный, - с подозрением косясь на пациента с темными кругами под глазами, заметил врач. - Что-то случилось? Вы еще не привыкли к жизни в клинике? - учтиво, и с наигранным сожалением добавил он.

\- Мы с ним поссорились утром, - угрюмо зыркнув из-под рассержено сдвинутых бровей, пробубнил собеседник, - и вообще, отстаньте от меня, наконец! Когда меня выпишут из вашей дурки? - еще более грозно продолжил он, развалившись на огромном белом кресле, только сильнее подчеркивавшем его собственную болезненную бледность.

\- Не дурки, а психиатрической лечебницы, - укоризненно поджав губы, возразил психиатр, - попрошу, Максим Леонидович, у нас серьезное и уважаемое заведение.

\- По мне, так один хуй, - злобно заметил парень.

\- Вы могли бы не выражаться при мне? 

\- А вы могли бы выписать меня отсюда? Я здоровый, понимаете, мать вашу, здоровый!  
\- пациент сорвался на крик, вскочил на ноги. - А вы меня закрыли в этой психушке!

\- Понимаете, Максим, - врач выдержал паузу, призванную показать всю весомость и ценность следующего за ней аргумента, - воображаемые друзья - это нормально, но не в вашем возрасте, вам уже восемнадцать, - снова пауза. - И я боюсь, что мы можем при дальнейшем вашем обследовании обнаружить и другие, - он нервно облизнул губы кончиком языка, - отклонения, если позволите.

\- Не бывает здоровых людей, бывают недообследованные, так что ли? - Огрызнулся в ответ юноша и, рухнув обратно в кресло, начал раздражённо постукивать пальцами по подлокотнику.

\- Вы меня не так поняли, - прокашлявшись, попытался замять конфликт доктор. Но Максима было не остановить.

\- То есть все здесь считают, что я такой опасный и коварный психопат, всего лишь потому, что я общаюсь с Сеней, так я понимаю. - Злобно блеснув серыми глазами, уточнил парень, - а люди, которые беспробудно пьют, спят с каждым встречным и время от времени смотрят по телевизору вечерние новости, в вашем понимании нормальные? - доктор медицинских наук, профессор психиатрии хотел, было, прервать монолог, но ему и рта открыть не дали, пациент гневно вещал: - Все эти тупые кретины, которые не могут оторваться от ток-шоу, в котором какая-то тупая фифа выбирает себе бойфренда, глядя на его обувь; или те идиоты, которые забыли натянуть по пьяни презерватив на долбанный член и обрюхатили несовершеннолетнюю подружку, такую же бухую, или даже может быть курнувшую травы, а потом решили оставить ребенка, потому что они в Бога веруют ну или им совесть не позволяет его убить. Они, по вашему, адекватные? - в приступе неожиданно нахлынувшей смелости, продолжал он, все больше заинтересовывая своей речью психиатра, который смотрел во все глаза - вырисовывалась новая, доселе им не замеченная грань диагноза. - А вот как вам, к примеру, люди, которые трахают резиновых кукол? Игроманы? Нарики, которые воруют деньги у родителей и знакомых? Различного рода идиоты, считающие, что буддисты хуже христиан, или, к примеру, что черные хуже белых? Им ведь даже можно партии политические организовывать! - уже почти кричал Макс. - А, по-моему, у них должна быть одна партия, - злобно подметил парнишка, - ПДМУ, что означает партия долбанных моральных уродов! - победно рассекая воздух рукой, завершил он монолог. И немного помедлив добавил:  
\- А я всего лишь разговариваю с воображаем другом, Арсением, и поэтому я торчу здесь, а все они, - очерчивая указательным пальцем воображаемую сферу, заключил парень, - сейчас на свободе, ходят по улице, и ни сном ни духом про всякие там транквилизаторы.

\- Давайте вечером поговорим, Максим, - устало потирая виски, ответил врач, уже прикидывая в уме новую схему лечения.

\- Как хотите, - фыркнул Максим, и, презрительно глядя на академика, словно перед ним был не человек вовсе, а огромный и мерзкий слизень, вызывающий отчаянное желание раздавить.

Психиатр разочаровано выдохнул, провожая взглядом пациента. И собирался было уже закурить, как в комнату заглянула Надя, медсестра и по совместительству что-то вроде личного секретаря главврача, то есть Леонида Петровича, нашего психиатра.  
Она жеманно накрутила локон белых кудрявых волос на палец и объявила, что привели нового пациента, и теперь его родители настаивают на неотложной встрече с Леонидом Петровичем. Врач сразу поник плечами, но отказывать не стал: специфика и уровень заведения обязывали. Все-таки не хотелось терять еще одних очень богатых и влиятельных клиентов. Впрочем, весело заметил мужчина, другие здесь и не водятся. 

В комнату зашла пара средних лет и довольно высокий парень, в чертах которого сквозило еще что-то детское, очевидно их сын. Ничего странного в них на первый взгляд заметить было нельзя. Да и на второй, в общем-то, тоже, и только очень внимательный наблюдатель, вроде нашего доктора, мог разглядеть общую нервозность, сквозившую в мелочах. Вот парнишка потеребил наручные часы, а мать завидев этот жест, в свою очередь начала дергать кулон на шее, по всей видимости, с бриллиантами, и по всей видимости, дорогой. 

\- Тут такая ситуация, - явно смущаясь начал глава семейства, - наш сын, Арсений, - неуверенно промямлил он, зачем-то указывая на дитя рукой, - все время рассказывает нам про какого-то воображаемого друга - Максима.

\- Игнатьева, Максима Игнатьева, - неожиданно добавил новоявленный пациент. - И уже с видимым раздражением пояснил, как будто вокруг него столпились малые дети, - и никакой он не воображаемый, а самый что ни на есть настоящий, это вы все просто ни черта не понимаете, - непоколебимый в своей вере в сказанное, добавил он.

Академик пораженно застыл, и ошарашено, да что там, почти испугано достал из стола медицинскую карту предыдущего посетителя и медленно, словно боясь быть обманутым собственным же зрительным аппаратом, прочитал про себя по буквам: Игнатьев Максим Леонидович. На несколько секунд на его лице промелькнула неподдельная злость.

Родители Арсения недоуменно переглянулись между собой, окончательно запутавшись. И вдруг от чего-то захохотавший врач, обратился к ним:

\- Сигаретки не найдется?

Еще более удивленный таким вопросом, отец Арсения, достал из кармана пиджака пачку дорогих сигарет, и протянул одну Леониду Петровичу. Тот закурил и обратился, как бы ко всем сразу:

\- Знаете, пусть ваш парень побудет здесь недельку-другую, я уверен мы во всем разберемся, - все еще тихо хихикая, и глядя в потолок, заключил академик.   
Сеня только с недоверием поглядел на врача, и достал из кармана новенький смартфон. 

\- Молодой человек, разве вам не сказали, что телефоны у нас запрещены? - тут же подскочил к парню профессор.

\- У вас, может, и запрещены, - с сарказмом возразил Сеня, - а у меня разрешены, - и недобро глянув на всех присутствующих, вышел из кабинета.

Родители принялись бормотать извинения за поведение сына, что впрочем, никак на ситуацию не повлияло.

В приемной же юношу завидела Надя и вознамерилась проводить его до палаты. Всю дорогу парень только и делал, что глазел на светящийся экран, а на любые попытки медсестры растопить лед, попросту не реагировал.

Вот они минули левое крыло, и Наденька пробормотала что-то о том, что они уже почти пришли. И тут взгляд Сени упал на одного человека, худого, и удивительно белокожего паренька, который сидел прямо на кафельном полу коридора, скрестив ноги по-турецки.

Юноша поднял глаза на Арсения, и у того из рук выпал мобильник. Телефон ударился о белую плитку и прозвучал глухой удар. Наступила тишина, которая казалось пропитала все вокруг статическим электричеством. Две пары глаз: серые - Максима и зеленые - Сени встретились, прогремела молния.


	2. 2

Сердце пропустило удар. Он прошел мимо. Сделал вид, что знать меня не знает. А может это не он? Ну и что, что медсестра окликнула его: "Идемте, Арсений". Мало ли на свете людей, которых зовут Сеня? Но кого я утешаю? Это действительно он. Правда, больно осознавать, что ты не нужен даже своему почти воображаемому другу. Впрочем, это "почти" вполне может оказаться лишним, он ведь способен не считать меня другом. Да и с чего бы это?..

С этими мыслями я поднялся с холодного кафельного пола и направился в свою палату. Номер пятьсот пять, было написано на двери, но мне казалось, что шестьсот шестьдесят шесть и смотрелось бы здесь уместней, и смысл отражало бы куда лучше. 

В комнате было тихо и спокойно, и только дурацкие энергосберегающие лампы гудели шмелями под потолком. Их невозможно выключить. В больнице такой порядок, в восемь утра их включают, в восемь вечера с отбоем выключают. И нет в палате ни переключателей, ни розеток. Поэтому даже в солнечные, погожие дни они по-прежнему гудят, безмерно раздражая.

Здесь вообще все не как у людей, пусть врачи и уверяют, что это всего лишь лечебное учреждение для людей с легкими расстройствами: решетки на окнах и почти армейскую дисциплину никто не отменял. Каждое утро тебя будит медсестра, осматривает на предмет повреждений, которые, по ее мнению, ты мог сам себе нанести, и ведет в столовую. Дальше хуже, сразу поле завтрака тебя пичкают пилюлями, всякими разными, хрен пойми от чего. Но я старательно прячу их под язык и выплевываю. Хотя многих на этом ловили, я, по всей видимости, тот еще везунчик.

После таблеток вы идете ко врачу, какому-то очередному академику, который якобы может вылечить вас от всех душевных недугов. Раз в неделю, по субботам, вы ходите к самому главному мучителю (он предпочитает формулировку "лечитель") душ, главврачу Леониду Петровичу. После чего вас отправляют на какие-нибудь процедуры: лечебные ванны, массаж, медитация, йога - все к вашим услугам, но только, как и всегда, под строгим надзором врачей.

Первые несколько дней вы безразличны ко всему, потом начинаете злиться, появляется желание сбежать. Вот только никто еще не сбегал из так хорошо охраняемого заведения, как бы ему того не хотелось. Здесь тьма охраны.

И только через несколько недель, а то и месяцев, к вам приходит апатия, вслед за которой неизменно шествует нежелание возвращаться к жизни, к своим реальным, вполне осязаемым проблемам. Многие, однажды очутившись здесь, уже никогда не выходят на волю, проводя лучшие годы своей жизни за решеткой, и только их бедные, исстрадавшиеся родственники, кормят потоками денег, бегущими от их кредиток весь медперсонал больницы. Здесь целые толпы таких людей-овощей, окончательно утративших связь с реальностью. Если бы я был писателем, то обязательно сравнил бы психушку с огородом, на котором взращивают безумие.

Вот и сейчас мне казалось, что без Сени мое безумие возрастет, что я окончательно сдамся, и стану таким себе мальчиком-баклажанчиком, который будет только переводить кислород да переставлять ноги: левой, правой, левой, правой, и так, пока не подохнет.

Собрав всю волю в кулак, я обратился к нему в соей голове:

\- Сеня? - даже в собственном сознании мой голос показался мне жутко неуверенным.

\- Прости, - сразу же затараторил он на одном дыхании, и я с облегчением выдохнул. - Я думаю, если мы во всем признаемся врачам, они запрут нас здесь навечно. Вот я и сделал вид, что мы с тобой не знакомы.

\- Ладно, - в глубине души соглашаясь с его доводами, ответил я.

\- Мне кажется, сегодня встречаться будет небезопасно, - пытаясь быть мягче, продолжил он. - А вот завтра вполне неплохо было бы увидится, как считаешь, Макс?

\- Да, давай встретимся на завтраке, я сижу за третьим столом у окна. Это в самом дальнем углу столовой, - пояснил я.

\- Хорошо, идет. Может тогда поболтаем, если ты не против? - спросил парень.

Но тут в дверь постучали, обычно медсестры не стучат, когда заходят в палату. Что, могу заметить, очень мешает мне, например, дрочить. Стучит в дверь только один человек. При одной мысли о нем кровь в жилых замерла, и я резко возразил собеседнику в моей голове:

\- Нет, как-нибудь позже поговорим.

\- Ну ладно, как хочешь, - только и ответил он.

\- Да, да, входите, - сказал я уже вслух.

Дверь в комнату открылась и за ней обнаружился именно он. Мой отец.  
Еще не до конца сбросив амплуа, хотел сказать священника, ан нет, врача, первые пару секунд отец сохранял маску добродушия на лице. Но как только дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, он превратился в обыкновенного домашнего тирана, коим всегда и был. Его точеные, почти аристократичные черты исказила гримаса слепой ярости, ненависти ко мне и, как я уже успел усвоить, самому факту моего существования в одном пространственно-временном континууме с ним. Резко подскочив ко мне, он размахнулся и что есть мочи ударил меня по лицу. Тупая боль расплывалась по коже, словно расплавленный воск, а перед глазами заплясали такие до жути знакомые черные пятна. Мужчина обошел меня и потянул за волосы, рванул с силой на себя и сбросил на пол с больничной койки. Я не сопротивлялся: знал, что будет только хуже. Но злость в нем не иссякала, схватив так не вовремя для меня подвернувшуюся ему под руку стойку для капельницы, он поднял ее, как пику, и ударил меня ей в районе виска. В голове сразу же зашумело, по лицу потекла тонкая струйка теплой крови. Сознание уплывало от меня прочь, я погружался во тьму. Но ему явно было мало этого: насильно принудив меня подняться, он взял мое лицо в свои руки, заставив таким образом смотреть ему в глаза, и заговорил:

\- Ну что, сученыш, признавайся, весело вам было?! - брызжа слюной во все стороны, горланил он. - Хорошо повеселись со своим долбанным дружком, с этим ебанным недоноском?! Измывался надо мной, прикидываясь дурачком! Отвечай мне! - глядя на меня своими черными, горящими от ярости глазами, требовал отец.

Я молчал, оправдываться перед ним всегда было бесполезно, даже если ты прав. А сейчас мне попросту нечего было возразить ему. Я никак не смог бы доказать ему правдивость своих слов.

Видя, что я не намерен отвечать, он пришел в еще больший гнев; опустил меня на колени, с силой надавив на плечи, и принялся бить по ребрам ногами. Это был его излюбленный прием. Ему, видимо, доставляла неслыханное удовольствие моя поза, поза раба, поза молящего о пощаде человека, не врага и не солдата, а ничтожества и тряпки, коими, бесспорно, я всегда и являлся в его глазах.

Это была его месть мне за тот разговор в его кабинете, где он не мог ничего сделать мне, боясь разоблачения. Но здесь, где стены не пропускают в больничные коридоры и звука, он мог делать все, что ему заблагорассудится, даже убить меня.

Долго стоять на коленях под лавиной многочисленных ударов мне не удавалось, и я завалился на пол, что еще больше раззадорило эту гниду. Он со всего маху бил меня по спине, по животу и ребрам, а когда ему, наконец, наскучило это занятие, он просто развернулся и вышел из палаты, как ни в чем не бывало.

Но самым обидным было то, что даже, если мне удавалось показать кому-то все эти побои, он неизменно выходил сухим из воды, оправдываясь, мол я сам наношу себе увечья, дескать, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

И я действительно хотел его привлечь, разозлить однажды настолько, чтобы он прибил меня, и мне не пришлось бы больше все это терпеть, никогда. Временами я и правда думал, что лучше подохнуть, но не сегодня.

Сегодня я хотел жить, назло ему, и поэтому раздираемый адской болью во всем теле, смахивая с лица потоки слез и крови я упорно полз к своей койке. Я почувствовал себя победителем. Наплевав на все доводы рассудка, я ощущал каждой клеткой своего естества, что в этот раз не проиграю.

Лампы под потолком жужжали освещая просторную палату, освещая меня, лежащего, на огромной белоснежной кровати, сейчас перепачканной пятнами крови; заливали своим безжизненным светом алые отпечатки моих рук на кафельном полу, поломанную стойку для капельницы, окно с решеткой. И пару квадратных метров свободы под самым окном, освещали тоже они.


	3. 3

Наутро я встал с трудом. Все тело ныло, но медсестра Вера только укоризненно покачала головой и прицокнула, отправляя меня, как и всех, в столовую.

Собираясь, я постарался натянуть до упора рукава белой больничной кофты, которые хоть как-то скрыли бы от остальных мои ушибы и кровоподтеки. Ничего не мог я сделать только с лицом, мне даже не хотелось смотреть на собственное отражение в зеркале. Но я переступил через себя, и пошел умываться в ванную. Все оказалось не так страшно, как я думал: пара ссадин на левой щеке, разбитая верхняя губа и гематома на лбу. Вот и все что осталось в память о вчерашнем вечернем побоище. 

К еде в столовой я даже не притронулся, но, побоявшись, что медсестры заставят меня есть насильно, под предлогом того, что лекарства принимать натощак нельзя, взял в руки вилку и для виду проковырял прибором в своей тарелке. Запах пищи защекотал ноздри, и меня еще сильней затошнило. Видимо, я все же успел схлопотать вчера небольшое сотрясение мозга.

Задумавшись, я даже не заметил, как напротив меня появился человек. Я поднял глаза и увидел перед собой Сеню, который очень внимательно меня рассматривал. Видимо, сделав для себя какие-то выводы, он наконец отвел взгляд и спросил:

\- Кто это тебя так? 

\- Что, сильно заметно? - поинтересовался я.

\- Только слепой не увидит, да и вообще ты еще вчера был весь такой бледный, как смерть прямо.

Я не нашелся, что ответить на его вопрос.

\- Может, стоит поесть? - ободряюще глядя на меня, придвинул ко мне свою тарелку собеседник.

\- Тошнит, - коротко отрезал я.

\- Ясно. Но может ты уже все-таки расскажешь, что случилось? - с нотками злобы в голосе настаивал парень. - Или ты до сих пор в обиде на меня за вчерашнее? - уже немного смутившись поинтересовался Арсений. - Макс, я.. - начал было он.

Но я прервал его так и не состоявшийся монолог:

\- Все расскажу, только не здесь, о'кей? - многозначительно кивая на таких же, как и мы, заключенных и медперсонал, возразил я.

Представляю, как я выглядел в этот момент со стороны - наверняка, как форменный псих, да к тому же параноик.

Наконец прозвенел звонок, оповещающий всех о том, что время для принятия пищи завершилось, и мы с Сеней стали в очередь за таблетками. Уже подходя к латку, я подловил момент и тихо прошептал ему на ухо так, чтобы никто не услышал:

\- Делай, что хочешь, но не вздумай глотать эту дрянь. 

Он только согласно кивнул мне и снова отвернулся. 

Нужно было немедленно что-нибудь придумать, чтобы выкроить время и поговорить нормально. Сеня-то без проблем мог отлынить от консультации - как только он вошел, я сразу заметил на его руке зеленую бирку, что символизировало в местной иерархии психов ни много ни мало, группу C. А это означало, что он "условно безопасный" и вправе сам менять распорядок дня. Я же относился к группе B, а это говорило уже о том, что я не только не могу сам распоряжаться своим временем, но и что ко мне был приставлен персональный надзиратель, который был обязан следить за всеми моими действиями и передвижениями по территории клиники. Я был "потенциально опасным". Единственное, что меня в этом всем удивляло, это то, что отец не причислил меня к группе A, что позволило бы ему полностью контролировать мою жизнь, вернее ее подобие, которое еще теплилось во мне. Впрочем, я не мог предугадать его дальнейших планов на меня.

Тем временем подошла моя очередь за пилюлями. Я взял сразу целую горсть и, притворно улыбаясь, так же театрально запил ее водой. Сегодня, как и всегда удача была на моей стороне, никто не стал проверять, действительно ли я проглотил всю эту отраву. 

Я быстро нагнал Сеню на выходе из столовки и под шумок отдал ему свой дубликат ключей от палаты, который я как-то спер прямо из под носа у дежурной медсестры. Парень положил ключ в карман, но виду не подал. 

\- Через час у меня, - как бы невзначай наклонившись к нему в толпе, собравшейся у дверного прохода бросил я, и поспешил к Вере.

Медсестра уже ждала меня по ту сторону дверей, недовольно цокая от видимого нетерпения каблуками черных лакированных туфель.

\- Я что-то нехорошо себя чувствую, можно мне остается сегодня в моей палате? - начал спектакль я.

Но женщина только недоверчиво смерила меня тяжелым взглядом, как бы намекая на неосуществимость такой просьбы. Тогда я прибегнул к главному своему аргументу, а именно принялся блевать прямо на пол в коридоре, что устроить было, в общем-то, несложно, учитывая то, насколько сильно меня тошнило все утро. 

Нескольких минут такого перформанса с лихвой хватило для убеждения даже такой строптивицы, как Вера. Брезгливо поморщив конопатый нос, она подхватила меня под руку и сопроводила в палату. 

Только переступив порог, я сразу воспрял духом. Мой план, к моему же удивлению, сработал.

Товарищ же по несчастью не заставил себя долго ждать. Прошло примерно с четверть часа, входная дверь со скрипом отворилась и в палату вошел Сеня.  
С момента первой нашей встречи, когда он не смог совладать с эмоциями, и утреннего скомканного диалога, он заметно оправился от увиденного, и теперь глядел на меня с немой решительностью.

Медленно подойдя, он присел на краешек кровати и приготовился слушать. Сейчас его молчаливость играла на руку нам обоим.

\- Это сделал мой отец, - ответил я на так и не прозвучавший сейчас вопрос. - Ты его видел вчера, - сглатывая комок в горле, продолжил я. - Главврач этой больницы.

\- С сединой такой, лет около сорока? - прищурившись уточнил парень.

\- Именно он, - подтвердил я.

\- И часто твой отец тебя, ну, это... избивает? - испугавшись самого вопроса, спросил Сеня.

\- Сколько себя помню, - подавив остатки гордости, признался я. - С самого детства, я тогда еще читать толком то не умел, а он уже поднимал на меня руку.

\- Знаешь, это, наверно, и связало нас с тобой, - смущаясь, добавил он.

\- Не поверишь, но меня сейчас меньше всего на свете интересуют подобные экзистенциальные дилеммы, - неожиданно резко огрызнулся я. 

После чего глядя на собеседника, внезапно утратившего всю свою уверенность, очевидно, напускную, и теперь глядящего на меня побитым псом, неуверенно извинился:

\- Прости меня, я не это имел ввиду, все это конечно очень важно, - начал было оправдываться я, как Сеня перебил меня:

\- Когда он первый раз меня избил, и я лежал в луже собственной крови, задыхаясь, словно рыба выброшенная штормом на берег, я услышал твой голос, - щеки парня предательски горели. - Мне было одиннадцать и я думал, что ты ангел.

Я попытался искренне улыбнутся этому на столько детскому и невинному признанию. Впервые за несколько лет у меня в душе разливалось тепло.

\- Но мне повезло, - глядя в пол, продолжал он. - Когда рядом была мать, он меня не трогал, этот приживалец боялся, что, если она узнает, то отберет у него деньги, - устало выдохнул он. - А родному отцу вообще было плевать, и знаешь, как бы странно это ни прозвучало, отчим вызывал у меня чувство некой привязанности, в отличие от отца, который ко мне был совершенно равнодушен. Я был для него куклой, бездушным манекеном, которая служила для единственной цели - манипулирования моей матерью.  
Он замолчал, и, присмотревшись, я понял, что по его щекам катятся слезы. 

Осторожно приблизившись, боясь только сильнее испугать, я провел тыльной стороной ладони по его лицу, вытирая соленые дорожки.

Настал мой черед откровений.

\- Меня никто не мог защитить, в особенности мать, - глухо смеясь, пояснял я. - Она сбежала. Уехала куда-то и бросила меня подыхать наедине с этим извергом, - старательно отводя глаза к стенке сказал я. - Просто растворилась, как капля акварели в стакане воды, понимаешь? - неожиданно резко обернувшись и глядя прямо в глаза собеседнику, пояснял я. И Арсений понятливо кивнул.

\- Но я все чаще думаю, - с видимым усилием продолжил я, облизывая пересохшие от волнения губы. - Что он ее убил; он ведь запросто мог убить ее, правда? - обратился я скорее к себе самому. 

Послышался тяжелый вздох, и несколько секунд в палате правила безукоризненная тишина, но я постарался взять себя в руки и продолжил:

\- У нас в доме есть сад, и там он разводит розы. Знаешь, немцы часто удобряли розарии прахом сожженных евреев, может, и он так? Может, я все это время ходил по останкам своей матери? Хотя, - прибавил я полушепотом, призадумавшись, - до недавнего времени я считал, что такое бывает только в страшилках. Но страшилки же тоже придумывают люди, а что мешает им воплотить все это в жизнь? Вначале мы просто думаем, потом уже воплощаем. А это значит, - почти охрипнув от волнения, заключил я, - что все, кто хоть раз думал об убийстве, могут убить. 

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - резюмировал собеседник, грустно глядя на меня.

\- А ты думал об убийстве, а, Сеня? - вопрос вышел каким-то слишком детским.

\- Да, - глухо ответил он. - Думал.

\- Вот и я тоже, - сглотнув очередной за день комок в горле, согласился я.


	4. 4

С появлением Сени жизнь больнице начала казаться капельку лучше и ярче. Теперь не нужно было проводить вечера в бездумном созерцании окон, за которыми все равно ничего не происходило. Разве что изредка дворник разгребал лопатой снег, которого, впрочем, сейчас, в феврале, уже почти не осталось. И за стеклом на меня таращились только лужи, отражающие в себе зимнее небо, и черная, словно деготь, грязь. Комья которой лежали в это время года всюду.

Голые деревья казались мне мертвыми и неприветливыми, их ветки напоминали огромную паучью сеть, с одним лишь отличием: они были не белыми, а синевато-серыми в лучах заходящего солнца. До прихода весны и появления первых почек оставался месяц.

Друг же, живой, настоящий, с которым можно поговорить, на которого можно глазеть и с которым можно заливисто смеяться, был для меня в диковинку. Большую часть времени, которое мне удавалось провести с ним, мы придавались глупым забавам, считавшимся обычно уделом ребятни. Но нам, вечным детям, которые, по величайшей иронии жизни, не имели детства, это было по нраву.

Мы бегали по палате, как сумасшедшие, щекотали друг друга до слез и нервных судорог. А на приемах у психиатра рассказывали один другому, как раньше, до встречи здесь, в этой больнице, исключительно в мыслях, пошлые шутки. Изо всех сил стараясь рассмешить и выставить дураком соперника. 

Единственную серьезную, как мне казалось, опасность все еще представлял мой отец. В любой момент он мог нагрянуть с визитом в палату, или просто случайно заметить, как мы перемигиваемся между собой при встрече в столовой или в коридоре. Но этого не происходило. Казалось, он издевался над нами, позволяя привыкнуть, чтобы потом, по прошествии времени, словно хищник, ловящий удачный миг, совершить бросок. Моя жизнь проходила в вечной тревоге, в ощущении и незримом присутствии фатума, того самого греческого беса, который преследовал меня всю мою жизнь. 

Но какая-то частичка меня хотела верить в чудо. И я, по глупости своей начинал таить заранее обреченную на гибель надежду, что нас оставят в покое. Что все хотя бы один, один ебаный раз, в этой жизни будет так, как этого хотелось бы мне.

Все изменилось в один день. Отец расставил все по своим местам, разрушая то крохотное подобие свободы и безопасности, которое мы сумели создать за это время.  
Мы просто валялись на моей кровати, и Сеня читал мне вслух книгу, которую он стащил из библиотеки, предназначенной для пациентов группы C. 

Дверь в палату резко отворилась и перед нами предстал мой отец. На удивление хладнокровно и сохраняя недюжинное для этого козла спокойствие, он взял ничего не подозревающего Сеню за руку и вывел из комнаты.

\- Долбанный, ебаный, упырь! - выплюнул я ему в спину, вскочив на ноги, но он даже не обернулся ко мне. 

В глубине души я прекрасно понимал, куда он его ведет. В белую комнату. Эту блядскую пыточную камеру, в которой можно сойти с ума.

Злость закипала во мне, и чтобы выпустить пар, я с силой ударил по прикроватной тумбочке ногой. Еще раз. Снова. В суставах расползалась ноющая боль, но я все бил и бил эту чертову тумбу, не осознавая себя. 

Легче не становилось, и тогда я со всего маху ударил кулаком по стене. На костяшках пальцев выступила кровь и я, успокоившись, остановился. Пора было признаться, что я ничего не мог сделать, совсем ничего. Я никогда не мог защитить даже себя, не говоря уже о ком-то другом. Повалившись на кровать, я обнаружил, что плачу. По моим щекам впервые за много лет текли самые настоящие слезы, теплые и соленые, почти как кровь. Кровь из моей души. Отец добился своего - я снова ненавидел свою жизнь, и весь мир с ней в придачу. 

Обессилев, я хватал ртом воздух, в попытке не задохнутся от собственных эмоций, и только испуганный голос друга, звучащий сейчас на задворках моего сознания, вывел меня из оцепенения. 

\- Где я? - обеспокоено спрашивал он.

\- Так, постой-ка, давай, быстро опиши мне помещение, - взяв себя в руки, скомандовал я.

\- Белые стены, и... все. Здесь ничего больше нет, только эти обитые поролоном стены, и больше ничего, совершенно пусто. Даже окон нет, - в его голосе, тут, в моей голове, сквозила неподдельная паника.

\- Это белая комната. Проще говоря, карцер, - сразу признался я. - Я там был. Это место не сахар, но мы можем с тобой разговаривать, а это уже что-то, - стараясь быть как можно убедительнее, продолжил я. - Мы справимся. В конце концов концов он не сможет держать тебя там вечно. 

Как только я закончил фразу, свет в палате погас. И я услышал, как Сеня, что-то бормочет.

\- Все в порядке, это просто отбой, - объяснил ему я. Но он ничего не ответил.

\- Сеня, - меня охватило нехорошее предчувствие. - Ты почему молчишь?

\- Просто, понимаешь, - промямлил парень. - Макс, я это, того, ну то есть... темноты боюсь, - признался он.

\- Ты че, серьезно? - не поверил я, рассмеявшись.

\- Серьезнее некуда. А тут так темно, что хоть глаза выколи. Мне страшно, - снова заладил Сеня.

\- Да ты чего, - попытался успокоить его я. - Ты же взрослый парень, Арсений, а боишься всякой фигни, ну правда, иногда хуже девчонки, - не переставал издеваться я над товарищем.

\- Я не все тебе рассказал, Макс, - шепотом добавил он. - Далеко не все.

Я не знал, что и ответить. Какое-то время мы оба молчали, но потом Сеня, видимо, собравшись с силами, заговорил.

\- Отчим не только бил меня, понимаешь, о чем я? Его в некотором смысле интересовали мальчики, маленькие мальчики, вроде меня.

Я пораженно застыл, собственная моя участь показалась мне теперь до чертиков привлекательной. От всего сказанного, руки мои задрожали, и я буквально впился пальцами в краешек одеяла, будто от этого зависела моя собственная жизнь, здесь и сейчас. Как за спасительный круг держатся из последних сил утопленники, боясь потерять всякую связь с реальностью. Меня засасывало в наш общий водоворот страхов, темноты и отчаяния. И я уже не знал, выплыву ли я на поверхность снова. 

\- Когда это случилось впервые, мне было одиннадцать, - продолжил Сеня. - Он выждал момент, и когда мать уехала в командировку, запер меня в комнате. Вначале он, как обычно, просто избивал меня. Но потом занавесил окна шторами, выключил в комнате свет и навалился на меня. Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени, от боли я постоянно терял сознание, но он заставлял меня приходить в себя снова и снова. И даже отымев меня, он не был удовлетворен полностью. Он заставил меня взять у него в рот. Меня все время в процессе жутко мутило, а когда он кончил в меня, меня просто вырвало прямо на паркет. А ему было все равно, он улыбался, наверное. Да, этот вонючий пидор наверняка скалился, - рассказ его то и дело прерывался на неопределенное время, и для меня не составило труда догадаться, что он рыдает.

\- Как же я ненавижу его, как же я ненавижу их всех, - как в бреду твердил друг. - Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу...

\- Люблю, - тихо ответил я. - Я люблю тебя, Сеня.

\- И я тебя, - внезапного затихнув ответил он. - Но я надеюсь ты не в том смысле, что и мой отчим, а, Макс? - изображая негодование, переспросил парень.

\- Не в том, конечно, - ответил я. И мы оба засмеялись странным, истерическим смехом.   
Мы смеялись с ним до тех пор, пока сердце в груди не захотело разорваться на части, и пока ребра противно не заныли где-то там, под тонкой, как папирус, кожей, а воздух еще выходил из легких. 

И по лицу моему все так же катились слезы, еще теплее и еще соленее, чем прежде, но я уже не обращал на них никакого внимания. Я все время думал и думал, представлял себе все те ужасы так ясно, что мне на несколько коротких мгновений даже начинало казаться, что там был я сам.

Такая сильная, безудержная боль вперемешку со страхом уже не позволяла мне отличить мои воспоминания и мысли от его. В ту ночь мы стали одним целым. Одним человеком. И каждый из нас наполовину умер в своем теле и ровно на столько же воскрес в чужом. Никто и никогда на целой планете еще не был так близок к другому человеку. Никто и никогда...


	5. 5

Мне постоянно снились кошмары. Ужасные сны, в которых переплетались мои личные потаенные страхи и не менее шокирующие воспоминания Сени. Мы начали видеть одинаковые сны. И меня часто посещало ощущение, что это вовсе не сон, а наиболее истинная, подлинная реальность.

Каждую ночь, засыпая, я знал, что меня ждет очередная порция ужасов. Что Сеня проснется посреди ночи, одновременно со мной, у себя, в карцере, и закричит. Как может кричать только загнанный в угол зверь. Потому что для того чтобы вспомнить некоторые истории, нужно содрать с себя заживо кожу. Так, чтобы остались одни белые, как снег, кости, и сквозь глазницы можно было бы без труда узреть стенку черепа. 

Каждый раз, когда это случалось, я не мог совладать с собой; животный страх охватывал меня, заставляя покрыться испариной и стучать в такт до нельзя ускоренному пульсу зубами. Я стискивал челюсти, и пытался убедить себя, что все это ложно, что я в безопасности, и где-то там, в темноте комнаты, никого нет. Но мне удавалось это далеко не всегда, и тогда я, зарывшись с головой в одеяло, проводил остаток ночи в ожидании рассвета. Я ждал появление солнца, как ждут только свою первую любовь, как ждут отца с войны, как верующие, моля, ожидают Бога. Именно так, Солнце стало для меня моим собственным Богом, когда оно главенствовало в мире, я мог убедить друга, что все в порядке, и хотя он был лишен счастья созерцать его, я никогда не давал забыть ему, что оно здесь. Светит где-то там, высоко над его головой, светит, несмотря на все.

Ночь же стала для меня Люцифером. Я опасался ее, я ненавидел ее, я бежал от нее.  
И это последнее обстоятельство, мое вечное бегство, не давало мне покоя.   
Приходя в столовую, сидя у психиатра или на процедурах, я только и делал, что старался убедить себя, что я справлюсь. Но со временем становилось все очевидней, что мы обречены.

Безумие тьмы и безысходность дня сводили меня с ума, и, если бы я не знал, что со мной должен страдать еще один человек, давно бы закончил всю эту пытку.  
Я не мог бросить Сеню, я не мог примерить на себя образ собственной матери, даже умерев, я остался бы в должниках, а я всегда возвращаю долги.

И тогда у меня созрел план, однажды, появившись на самом краю сознания, он засел там, словно заноза. Мне необходимо было осуществить его, безумно необходимо.   
Я спрятал его от Сени, я ни словом не намекнул отцу. До назначенного мной времени никто не должен был знать о нем. Но Сеня что-то заподозрил, как-никак, он лучше всех в мире чувствовал меня.

По этому поводу время от времени он заводил однотипные разговоры:

\- Ты в последнее время какой-то молчаливый, Макс. Я знаю тебя, ты точно что-то задумал, - уверенно говорил он. И мне становилось неловко, неловко врать ему, даже если это ложь во спасение. Сеня бесспорно имел право знать, это из-за меня он сидел сейчас там, запертый в этой камере одиночек. Из-за меня он попал в эту клинику и стал идеальной мишенью для отца. Из-за меня, в конце концов, он сойдет с ума, на этот раз по-настоящему. 

\- Все в норме. Не бери дурного в голову, тяжелого в рот, - отшучивался я, и все, что ему оставалось - грустно смеяться. - Правда, Сень, не волнуйся. Я обещаю, все будет в порядке, - продолжал лгать я. Но в конечном итоге, это было не такой уж ложью. Если все пойдет по плану, у него действительно все будет в порядке. По крайней мере, я искренне надеялся на это.

\- Ты врешь, - недоверчиво говорил друг. И все начиналось заново.

Час за часом, день ото дня, я повторял ему одно и то же. Да так старался убедить его в этом, что сам было чуть не поверил.

Но мне нельзя было терять связь с реальностью во что бы то ни стало. Даже несмотря на всю ее жестокость.

Иногда я сдавался и даже пил таблетки с раздаточного лотка в столовой. И мне сразу становилось так хорошо и спокойно. Тогда в моей голове возникал образ Сени, как он смеется, подправляет слишком отросшие за время пребывания в больнице волосы небрежным жестом, смотрит на меня, как на седьмое чудо света и улыбается так, как мне до него не улыбался никто. Давая понять, что верит в меня.

И я зарекался не пить лекарств, не ощущать искусственного покоя и умиротворения. Я должен был бороться, и, если я не хотел бороться за себя, то обязан был бороться за Сеню.

А дни все шли, с каждым восходом становилось все теплее. Деревья уже выпустили первые почки, мартовские лучи припекали кожу, за окном звенела капель. И я отмерял время, оставленное мне, в нетерпении топал ногами, отрывая новый лист календаря.  
Больше всего на свете я хотел наступления весны, я хотел, чтобы нас, пациентов, разрешили наконец выводить на прогулки.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Проходим, проходим, не толпимся! - возмущалась дежурная медсестра перед толпой психов.

Но никто ее толком не слышал, люди, просидевшие несколько месяцев в четырех стенах, образовали настоящую живую лавину на главном входе. Все они - от тринадцатилетних подростков, которых словили на попытке суицида из-за несчастной первой любви, до сорокалетних риэлторов, заблудившихся в бесконечных тропинках из порошка в зеркалах - сейчас желали только одного, получить глоток свежего воздуха. 

Они нетерпеливо переминались, ожидая, пока их очередного собрата проверяет толпа охраны, шушукались, потерянно оглядывались и даже плакали. В общем, это был самый натуральный дурдом.

Я стоял в стороне от всего этого столпотворения, и, прижавшись спиной к холодной стенке, курил. Впервые за несколько лет мне позволили вернутся к этой пагубной привычке. Скорее даже не позволили, просто одна из медсестер, самая молоденькая, и еще не успевая до конца впитать в себя дух этого времени и пространства, образно выражаясь, пожалела меня и принесла пару пачек. Остальные же работники больницы, просто наплевательски к этому отнеслись, решив, что даже если мой отец обо всем прознает, всегда будет возможность переложить всю ответственность на кого-то другого, ведь сам черт не разберет, кто и когда за мной приглядывает. И сейчас мне это было только на руку, пусть и дальше считают меня угрюмым дерьмом, так будет даже легче.

Когда толпа на входе наконец рассосалась, я вместе со своей надзирательницей, Ирой, подошел к охране. Только завидев меня, огромный, уродливый мужик на вахте заулыбался, и подойдя ко мне ближе, начал бесцеремонно облапывать меня. Прошелся огромными лапищами по плечам, постепенно спускаясь к лопаткам, а затем и к копчику, что начинало вызывать у меня рвотные позывы. И, как только он закончил, я выпустил ему в лицо облако дыма, мужик, прокашлявшись, насупился и махнул нам рукой, мол проходите.

На улице было зябко, несмотря на выглянувшее из-за туч солнце. Моя тонкая кофта почти не защищала меня от холода, и на секунду мне показалось, что я вышел гулять голышом.

Спутница моя оказалась неразговорчивой, хотя обычно они, медсестры, завидев даже самого вшивенького и крышетечного юнца, тут же принимались щебетать, как ужаленные, как будто забывали где, а главное зачем, они находятся. Иногда такие ситуации доходили до абсурда, и тогда завязывался роман, который в здешних кругах называли не иначе как презик с водой, по двум причинам. Первой причиной было то, что рано или поздно резиновое изделие попросту лопнет. Вторая, презерватив в этом случае явно использовали не по назначению. 

На мой взгляд, автор этой идиомы и сам заслуживал почетное место в одной из палат. Но так испокон веков повелось, что врачи здесь ничуть не лучше самих пациентов. По большей части это такие же отрешенные и замкнутые, как и их подопечные, люди. Которые искренне нуждаются в живом общении и простом душевном тепле, но почему-то не получили этого, и теперь заявились сюда, то ли для того, чтобы помочь другим выбраться из этой выгребной ямы, став им на плечи, то ли для того, чтобы убедиться, что не одиноки в своем разочаровании. 

Отвлекло меня от моих мыслей одно довольно неприятное обстоятельство. Странный холодок и сырость расползались по правой подошве, я опустил взгляд на ноги, и обнаружил, что уже с десяток минут стою прямо в луже. Впрочем, луж здесь было предостаточно, и было вовсе неудивительно попасться в одну из этих ловушек. Я огляделся по сторонам: другие пациенты с интересом глазели на все окружающее их, независимо от его тривиальности. Создавалось впечатление, что многие из этих людей впервые в своей жизни вышли на улицу. 

Но что-то здесь было не так, и я не сразу понял, что именно. И только, когда мой взгляд наткнулся на моего отца, беседующего с Ирой, я понял, в чем дело. Медсестра отошла от меня на почтительное расстояние, и я теперь даже мог вообразить себе, что гуляю здесь совершенно один, безо всякой охраны.Момент был выбран удачный, казалось, сама судьба насмехнулась наконец-таки над моим мучителем. Стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания, я медленно наклонился к земле, и вынул из лужи, которая в сущности была дырой в асфальтированной дорожке, средних размеров булыжник. Такой, чтобы удачно ложился в руку, не меньше пяти сантиметров в диаметре, но и не больше раскрытой ладони. Изображая, что просто поправляю кофту, я быстро закинул камень в прямо в брюки. Это было чертовски неудобно, но ничего другого мне не оставалось. В конце концов, в сравнении с мучениями, причиненными мне отцом, это выглядело сущим пустяком.

Заметив, что я наконец зашевелился, девушка сразу же заторопилась вернутся ко мне.

\- Максим Леонидович, у вас сегодня изменения в расписании, - сообщила она. - Вместо процедур после обеда вы сразу пойдете на беседу к главврачу, - так, словно говорила о чем-то приятном, продолжала Ира. - У него сегодня заседание экспортной комиссии в областной больнице, поэтому он не сможет встретится с вами вечером, как обычно.

В любой другой день эта информация показалась бы мне ничуть не интересней сообщения о снижении урожайности полей где-то на северо-востоке Китая, но сегодня это было настоящим знамением свыше, знаком небес, одобрением моего решения Богом. Ни больше ни меньше. 

Весь мой разум пришел в состояние возбуждения, можно сказать радостного предвкушения, моей будущей мести.

Полчаса прогулки, и еще час обеденного времени, которые мне предстояло пережить, казались мне месяцами, нет - годами. Время, как всегда бывает в таких случаях, замедлило свой ход. И, к тому моменту, как я обнаружил себя сидящим за своим столом в столовой, по моим личным ощущениям прошло не меньше полугода.   
Вдруг в моей голове раздался голос Сени, и я волей-неволей вспомнил, что это, должно быть, наш последний разговор с ним.

\- Привет, - еще немного сонно пробормотал друг.

\- Привет, а можно у тебя кое-что спросить? - поинтересовался я.

\- Да, валяй конечно.

\- Кто мы друг другу Сень? Мы же друзья? - знаю, глупый вопрос, но я очень хотел услышать его ответ. Это было очень важно для меня, это даже, наверное, самый важный вопрос в моей жизни.

\- Конечно, - ответил он. - Ты самый настоящий друг.

И я заулыбался, как последний кретин. Теперь все было не важно. Теперь было почти не страшно.

\- А почему ты спросил, Макс? - в голосе парня зазвучали нотки тревоги. 

\- Не важно, - увильнул я от вопроса. Мне не хотелось ему врать, только не сейчас.  
И не успел я сказать еще что-нибудь, как прозвенел звонок с обеда.

\- Давай, до встречи, - бросил ему на прощание я, чем, как мне казалось, выдал себя с головой, ведь обычно я всегда бросал в конце "Ладно, потом поговорим", потому что знал, что увидеться у нас просто не получится. Сеня молчал. Может оно и к лучшему? - подумал я. 

Да, все и должно было так закончиться. Как только я осознал это, невидимый камень упал с моей души. Во всем теле ощущалась легкость, никогда не думал, что перед собственной смертью я буду так спокоен.

Ко мне подошла Марина, сменившая после обеда Иру в роли моего сторожевого пса, вернее сказать пса, сторожившего всех от меня, и повела меня по длинным коридорам в кабинет отца.

Когда я зашел к нему, он привычно вежливо поздоровался:

\- Здравствуйте, Максим Леонидович, очень рад вас видеть. 

\- А я-то как рад, - скривив губы в саркастичной ухмылке, ответил я. - Вы даже не представляете.

\- Как сами, как ваш товарищ? - играя на нервах, продолжил он, явно не догадываясь, что я тем временем примеряюсь к камню, теперь уже уютно устроившемуся в кармане.

\- Не желаете отвечать? - глядя мне прямо в глаза, переспросил он. - Что ж, вы всегда были плохим пациентом, и неважным человеком, Максим, - продолжил выводить меня мужчина.

Я, пытаясь сохранять хотя бы видимость спокойствия, молчал. Тогда отец, не выдержав напряжения, полез в стол за пачкой сигарет. Случай подвернулся просто удивительный, можно сказать, мне сегодня неслыханно везло.

Я схватил со стола отца настольную лампу, довольно хлипкую, но все же достаточно тяжелую для серьезного ущерба, и ударил его по затылку. Он не растерялся и тут же закрыл его руками, немедленно вставая. 

Его злые глаза глядели на меня, буквально гипнотизируя, но я не стоял на месте, как он того ожидал, и еще до того, как мужчина сделал первый шаг, бросил в него наотмашь лампу. Отец быстро увернулся от летящего предмета и лишь рассмеялся мне в лицо. Тогда я прибегнул к последнему аргументу, и когда он уже замахивался для удара, быстро извернулся и что есть силы долбанул его по голове камнем. Один раз, второй, еще более рассвирепев от злости, он буквально повалил меня на пол, но я все бил и бил его по голове, пока он наконец не затих. Мне даже казалось удивительным, что все закончилось так быстро. Совсем не как в кино, пришла абсолютно дурацкая мысль мне в голову.

Несколько секунд я еще лежал, опасаясь, что он откроет глаза, но затем, хорошенько напрягшись, я сбросил его с себя. И тут же принялся лихорадочно обдумывать план дальнейших действий, отец был без сознания, на месте ударов, нанесенных мной, с головы стекала кровь, но он еще дышал, и судя по подрагивающим ресницам, с минуты на минуту должен был прийти в себя.

Взгляд мой упал на изумрудные, плотные занавески, и я немедленно сорвал их с карниза резким движением руки. Мне нужно было со всем этим покончить. Сейчас или никогда - мелькнуло у меня в голове.

Я обошел отца и встал сзади, скрутил ткань, сделав подобие каната, и закинул ее ему на шею. Мне был очевиден тот факт, что это не поможет. И тогда я, собравшись с духом, бросил на пол ненужную штору, и сел на почти бездыханное тело. Мои руки обвили его шею медленно, смакуя момент, подобно двум змеям, они постепенно сжимали ее все сильнее и сильнее, пока на коже не приступила отчетливая синева.  
Отец начал приходить в себя, основной инстинкт велел его телу бороться до последнего вздоха, и он судорожно водил руками по оранжевому ковролину, и широко открывал глаза, и пытался вдохнуть воздух, но я только сильнее впивался пальцами в его гортань.

Наконец, последний раз попытавшись вдохнуть, он закатил глаза и умер. Просто умер, как умер бы на его месте любой другой человек. Праведники и святоши, серийные маньяки и девственницы, банкиры, президенты, топ-модели, рок-звезды и адвокаты. Все они умирают одинаково.

Теперь была моя очередь. Я закрыл дверь в кабинет, на случай, если кому-нибудь придет мысль заглянуть сюда так не вовремя. И стал лицом к окну. Единственному окну во всей больнице, на котором не было решеток.

Неторопливо подошел к нему и открыл настежь, так, как будто делал это всю свою жизнь каждый день. Но это было фикцией, игрой воображения. Я открывал это окно в первый и последний раз.

Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, сообразив наконец, что к чему, и я на дрожащих ногах стал на подоконник. Подо мной было пять этажей воздуха. Холодного вечернего воздуха, который пропах весной. Молодой травой и мокрым асфальтом, свежестью талого снега, неповторимым ароматом земли. Это, быть может, было самое лучшее мгновение моей жизни. И все, что было нужно сделать - это один маленький шаг, в этот сгущающийся весенний сумрак под моими ногами. И я его сделал. 

\- Сеня, прости...


	7. 7

Я засыпаю. Я просыпаюсь. Я существую.

Но где я? Вокруг темно, но я что-то ощущаю, как будто у меня по-прежнему есть тело. Только оно какое-то не мое, но и не чужое. Оно кажется мне смутно знакомым.  
Я хочу пошевелить рукой, но ничего не выходит. Я парализован?

\- Где я? - посылаю я вопрос в темноту.

\- Кто это? - отвечает мне голос из темноты.

\- Я Максим, - не найдя, что больше сказать, представляюсь я.

\- Максим? - переспрашивает голос, и я начинаю его потихоньку вспоминать. Это Сенин голос. - Но ты же умер. Я сам видел; когда ты прыгнул с крыши, я был там с тобой, - изумлено говорит он.

\- Видимо, не совсем умер, - ехидничая заметил я. Сеня замолчал, вероятно задумавшись. - Мне уйти? - почему-то выпалил я. Не все ведь хотят, чтобы у них в башке остаток жизни болтал какой-то левый чувак. Хотя я не знал, могу ли я отсюда уйти. Но что-то подсказывало мне, что могу.

\- Останься, - с надрывом начал он. - Я не хочу без тебя.

***  
\- А каково это - быть в чужом теле и не иметь возможности его контролировать? - спросил парень.

\- Ну, если подобрать удачную метафору, - задумался я. - То это похоже на то, что ты лежишь в огромной ванне с горячей водой, но воздух в комнате холодный. И твое тело никак не может решить, холодно ему или жарко. Сознание время от времени обдумывает этот вопрос, но все равно приходит к выводу, что абсолютно не понимает, что чувствует тело.

\- Почему ты про это вспомнил? - спросил он, так скоро догадавшись, что это отсылка к какому-то воспоминанию.

\- Знаешь, в детстве я с родителями ездил за город, и у нас был огромный-огромный дом. Тогда мать еще жила с нами. Так вот, там, в самой сердцевине дома, была большая ванная комната с огромной белой ванной и зеркалами на стенах от пола до потолка. И на потолке тоже были зеркала, и на полу. Это была идея матери, она работала дизайнером и немного увлекалась.

Так вот, я очень любил эту комнату. Набирал в эту огроменную ванну горячей воды и лежал там часами. Вот только была одна проблема: дом был кирпичный, и даже летом стены почти не прогревались. Все время было холодно и сыро. И я никак не мог понять, что из этих двух ощущений сильнее: холод от воздуха или тепло от воды. Этот вопрос занимал меня несколько лет. У меня даже была идея замерить температуру первого и второй и сравнить отклонение от температуры тела. Но потом до меня дошло, что имеет значение площадь соприкосновения, и я эти подсчеты забросил. 

\- Иногда ты даже мне кажешься очень странным, - заметил Сеня. 

***  
Молодой человек вышел из огромных дубовых дверей и направился к паре, видимо, ожидавшей его: к белокурой женщине в строгом костюме и мужчине в сером пальто. Женщина улыбалась молодому человеку нежной и добродушной улыбкой, мужчина же, напротив, был угрюм.

Когда они поравнялись, юнец подошел вплотную к встречавшему, с силой ударил его по лицу. И пошел дальше, как ни в чем не бывало, на ходу бросив:

\- Гори в аду, ублюдок! 

Женщина только испуганно охнула и посмотрела на мужа, а затем на сына, и бросилась догонять второго.


End file.
